This invention relates to guides for all types of strands or yarns including thread and the like. Heretofore, the positioning of thread spools and the like upon upright creels has been difficult due to problems of accessability as well as firm positioning upon the creel. Heretofore, packages must be of limited size and such are difficult to dismantle as well as install. For example, it is difficult to clean behind the plates which carry the elongated package supports as well as yarn guides such as are used in embroidery machines, for example, embroidery machines supplied by Saurer Corporation Textile Machinery of Greenville, S.C.
The prior art is represented by a creel having vertically spaced bars for carrying packages such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,827. U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,394 illustrates a tapered surface snugly receiving an end of a yarn carrier having an internal opening.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a strand guide to facilitate the creeling of packages so as to increase the size of carrier including spools, tubes and the like.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a creeling apparatus permitting larger packages which may be installed and dismantled easily.